The concentration of cardiovascular disease (CVD) biomarkers, such as troponin I and NT-proBNP, within human blood samples may be one of potential indices for diagnosis of acute congestive heart failure.
Conventional methods for detecting the CVD biomarkers in a liquid sample, such as Enzyme-Linked Immunosorbent Assay (ELISA) and the electrochemical redox method, are often time-consuming and have relatively low sensitivity. Moreover, such CVD biomarkers often exist in samples having relatively high ionic strength, such as human serum, leading to difficulty in detection due to a severe charge-screening effect.